Mono No Aware I
by Demon's-Shadow77
Summary: The consequences of one action can echo through time in its many reincarnations. How is it that one action would curse so many souls to repeat their mistakes? Well the better question is…. how do you end it? C.C part by Demon'sShadow77 & Rosefighter.
1. First GoodBye

_**Summary:**__ The consequences of one action can echo through time in its many reincarnations. How is it that one action would curse so many souls to repeat their mistakes? Well the better question is…. how do you end it??? (Part I)_

_**Demon's-Shadow77 & Rosefighter:**__ Welcome to a very, very, very never been done fanfic!_

_**Rosefighter (RF):**__ This all came along as Demon's-Shadow77 and I had just finished Chrono Crusade and started discussing this._

_**Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77):**__ For those of you who are curious the title Mono No Aware in its exact definition is the sadness or melancholy of things. The idea is that beauty is in the impermanence of things such as cherry blossoms._

_**RF:**__ Because this is confusing (as a matter of fact DS77 and I have to use a spreadsheet to keep it strait) we both decided to give you a basic layout of our story and who each person was in their previous existence:_

Chrono Crusade -- Saiyuki Gaiden -- Saiyuki-- Yu Yu Hakusho

Chrono-- Tenpou-- Hakkai-- Hiei

Rosette Christopher-- Kenren-- Gojyo-- Kurama

Aion-- Li Toten-- Nii-- Sensui

Father Remington-- Konzen-- Genjo Sanzo-- Yusuke

Duke Defoe-- Goku-- Goku-- Raizen

Azmaria Hendric-- Merciful Goddess-- Merciful Goddess-- Botan

Joshua Christopher-- Unknown God Soldier-- Kogaji-- Youko Kurama

Satella Havenhite-- Rinrei-- Yaone-- Keiko

Florerre-- Homura-- Homura-- Yukina

Mary-- Unknown God Soldier-- Dugon-- Kuwabara

Steiner-- Gojyun-- Hakkaryu-- Koennma

Anna-- Shien-- Shien-- Shizure

Clare-- Nataku-- Nataku-- Genkai

Rizell-- Zenon-- Zenon-- Itsuki

_**DS77:**__ Here is a total explanation on how this idea was contrived and how it works…. Following the theory of Chrono Crusade…when one person worships or makes a contract with a devil they are cursed to hell and upon their reincarnation in the "time pool" are turned into devils which will encourage more sinners to become devils etc. Until the entire human race has become devils in Hell. Then Heaven must forgive them in the apocalypse and the "time pool" is reborn in its entirety…like a whole new earth kind of thing and each individual is reassigned to a position in this new world. The process simply keeps repeating itself and thus why we go from Chrono Crusade to Saiyuki Gaiden to Saiyuki where it shows they are reincarnated in the "present time pool" and then to the ultimate Yu Yu Hakusho where we shall see if that time continuum can be permanently broken._

_**RF:**__ //blink//…. //blink// wow that's a huge explanation!!!_

_**DS77:**__ err…sorry about that. _#_Anyways the main pairings will be but are not limited to…Chrono x Rosette Christopher, Tenpou x Kenren, Konzen x Goku, Homura x Rinrei, Hakkai x Gojyo, Sanzo x Goku, Kogaji x Yaone, Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Koennma x Boton, Kuwabara x Yukina, and Sensui x Itsuki._

_**RF:**__ Yes this fanfic includes Yaoi and Cannon pairings so if you no like Yaoi then you may not want to continue reading._

**DS77 & RF:** Our Disclaimer…. We do not own Chrono Crusade, Saiyuki, or Yu Yu Hakusho. If we did then the anime would have included some of our favorite pairings…but sadly we don't own it. PLEASE ENJOY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Mono No Aware I

**Authors:** Demon's-Shadow77 and Rosefighter

**Anime:** Chrono Crusade, Saiyuki, and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter Title:** First Good-bye

**Pairings for this Chapter:** Chrono & Rosette

**Setting:** A farmhouse outside of a city…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrono sighed as he carefully placed Rosette on the tiny bed. The fight with Aion had nearly cost Rosette her life. Several times she had woken up and begged Chrono to let her open the clock to heal his wounds, but he refused.

Every day was precious as the months ticked by. Several times Rosette had gone to the village near by and helped out the local midwife, learning as she went. Near the fifth month she began to weaken and it hurt to sit up in bed at times. Still she refused to let it get them down. Working hard she tried to fight the weariness that set into her bones. Some days she felt like running to the town and calling the Order to see how everyone was doing, but when she thought about it she shuddered and turned away.

Today the ground was covered in autumn leaves as fall slowly set in. Rosette sat out on the porch watching the sun sink on the horizon. Nearby birds took to the air as Chrono stepped out of their tiny house.

"Why don't you go inside and rest Rosette?" Chrono asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't want to rest!" she cried as she threw herself at Chrono's chest.

Her tearful exclamation broke his heart as he remembered a similar pain in the past, but this time his flame would go out with hers instead of being left behind. He soothed her by running his hands through her hair. Finally Rosette calmed down and they clasped their hands for the last time.

The sun slowly but finally began to set and the last thing Chrono saw was the sun's reflection on the watch before he closed his eyes. The sun fully set as the hands on the watch ticked to a halt.

_--The Next Day--_

Azmaria and the others found them that day, side by side, with smiles on their face. Although their hearts were torn they couldn't help but smile, because at least finally Rosette and Chrono could be together in eternity. It was decided as they left New York that they would bury the two together in the same grave. They left after their good-byes and the sun smirked as it sank into the horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DS77 & RF**__: We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter…if we got you hooked please stay tuned for future chapters!!!_

_**RF:**__ Please review…this way we can continue to write._

_**DS77:**__ //wrestling with a locked chest//…open darn you!!!_

_**RF:**__ O.o…//looks over at DS77//...what are you doing??_

_**DS77:**__ This stupid thing is stuck!!_

_**RF: **__ //walks over and turns the key that is sticking out of the lock//…//the chest pops open//…//sigh//_

_**DS77:**__ //blink…blink//...Yeah…//dives in and pulls out a dusty book//_

_**RF:**__ what are you doing now?!_

_**DS77:**__ I'm catching up on my Saiyuki reading so that we can write a decent Hakkai x Gojyo pairing._

_**RF:**__ //smacks forehead//…you have to do Gaiden first…_

_**DS77:**__ oh yeah…._


	2. Top of the Charts

_**Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77) & Rosefighter (RF):**__ We would like to welcome you to Chapter 2 of Mono No Aware I. We are sorry that it took us a while to get this chapter to you, so to make up for that we will post two chapters._

_**RF:**__ Be prepared. Some of these chapters for a while will be nothing but death fics. We have to get ready for the Anime change over after all._

_**DS77:**__ As for our disclaimer…. Az would you be so kind._

_**Azmaria:**__ Hello //jumps up and down//…Demon's-Shadow77 and Rosefighter do not own any of the anime presented here. Thanks//skips out of view//_

_**DS77 & RF:**__ On with the show…err chapter 2!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Mono No Aware I

**Authors:** Demon's-Shadow77 and Rosefighter

**Anime:** Chrono Crusade, Saiyuki, and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter Title:** Top of the Charts

**Pairings for this Chapter:** None

**Setting:** At a publishing company…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariana's voice whispered off the intercom, "Sir your ten o' clock appointment is here. It's Joshua Christopher."

Julian smiled to himself as he instructed Mariana to let the boy and his guardian in. Julian was surprised when he saw Remington again, he looked so tired and sadness was etched into his features, had it only been a week ago when he had met this man. When Remington smiled at him his features were briefly illuminated in genuine happiness. The blond and pale young man next to him must be the boy who Remington had spoken about.

"Would either of you like some coffee?" Julian asked, hoping it would put some life back into Remington's eyes.

"Sure," the boy, Joshua, chorused.

Julian chuckled to himself as he pushed the "call" button to notify Mariana to bring coffee. Julian sat down and handed the publishing contract to Joshua who was seated in one of the recliners across his desk.

"If you have any questions on some of the terms Joshua just let me know," he said as Mariana brought in and passed out the coffee.

Joshua smiled and then laughed as he signed the contract and handed it back to Julian, "Here you go. Wow Father Remington I never thought I'd get it finished."

"Great. We will get this to print as soon as you choose an image for your cover. Mariana has some of your drawings as well as some sketches from some of our artists for you to choose from," Julian stated as he ushered Joshua out into the lobby.

Julian turned back to Remington, "I see the years after her death have been hard on you, my friend." Remington barely smirked at the remark as he rose from his seat and faced Julian.

"Yes, I suppose it has been, but helping Joshua dulls the pain, if only for a little while. And you my friend, or should I call you the 'moonlight worker', how have you been?"

"Fine, just fine. And Julian is my name here," Julian stated and continued, "If you ever need any support do not hesitate to let me know Remington.

Remington said nothing, simply nodded, as he headed out the door. Julian waved good-bye to the over anxious Joshua as he left, and then proceeded to organize the contract and sketches to send to the printing house.

_--Three Weeks Later--_

He had just finished writing an appointment down when the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Julian Michael?"

"Yes."

"Julian Michael this is Tony from the New York Times…Chrono Crusade by Joshua Christopher just hit our number one spot," the voice explained.

"Wonderful! Thank you I will let him know," Julian replied and set the receiver down.

Julian flipped through a few pages before finding Remington's number. He picked up the phone and proceeded to dial the number. However, before the phone call went through his office door was slammed open.

Remington stepped inside, his eyes broken, his body sagging in distraught, and his voice cracked as he asked Julian if he could come in. Julian looked at his friend, "What's wrong Remington?"

"Joshua died in his sleep this morning. His body just couldn't keep going anymore," Remington stated as he slumped into the chair across the desk.

"Lord, but his book just made the top of the lists."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DS77 & RF:**__ Well that's it for chapter 2. Please stay tuned for future chapters._

_**RF: **__ Please review too so that we can get feed back on what you think._

_**DS77: **__ Can anyone tell me what allusion was made for Julian…for instance what character from what anime?_


	3. Voices That Carry

_**Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77) & Rosefighter (RF):**__ Yeah Chapter 3! And yet it's sad since we will soon be moving out of Chrono Crusade and into Saiyuki (please see Part II)._

_**RF:**_ _All historical facts are true to our knowledge and please let us know if we have any miscalculations. Thanks._

_**DS77:**__ Goku would you be so kind as to state the disclaimer?_

_**Goku:**__ But I'm hungry!_

_**RF:**__ You get cookies when you're done._

_**Goku:**__ Awesome! Demon's-Shadow77 and Rosefighter do not own any of the anime present. Food, Food…//jumps up and down//_

_**Sanzo:**__ //smacks Goku upside the head with a paper fan//_

_**Goku:**__ Ow…Sanzo_

_**Sanzo:**__ What?!_

_**DS77 & RF: **__//sigh//give Goku cookies//…Let's convene with Azmaria now._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Mono No Aware I

**Authors:** Demon's-Shadow77 and Rosefighter

**Anime:** Chrono Crusade, Saiyuki, and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter Title:** Voices That Carry

**Pairings for this Chapter:** None

**Setting:** In a church in England during the bombings seen in WWII…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light slid off the glass on the clock as Azmaria glanced at the still hands. 'I wish Rosette and Chrono could have been here,' she chanted only increasing her nervousness. She sighed as she placed the clock in the pocket of her choir robes and stood in line, ready to enter St. Augustine's Church (1). At the moment the church was dark and foreboding, because they were about to set up for Mass even though there was the constant threat of bombing. Sister Kate had said that people needed hope especially when hope was in low supply.

The line began to move as row by row filled up the choir pit making the building, now lighted, echo with footsteps. Azmaria looked over to the pews and for a moment saw Sister Kate and the other girls from the Order standing near the front. But as quickly as she saw them they disappeared. 'It must have been an illusion, because Sister Kate and the girls were in Poland helping the persecuted escape,' she thought and stepped into her row.

As soon as the rest of the choir filled into their rows the choir director stepped up to the podium, tapped her baton on the stand, and the choir began to sing their warm-ups. Azmaria filled the church with her voice and smiled in the knowledge that at least Father Remington would come to see her sing. Each voice climbed higher and higher almost drowning out the Air-Raid sirens that had begun to go off.

People began to rush into the church frightened, but slowed and walked to the front as the singing voices calmed and soothed their souls. 'Surely a church would not be boomed,' was the collective thought. Bombs exploded near-by like tiny earthquakes and yet the crowd inside the church was unfazed simply mesmerized by the voices of angels.

A plane buzzed above the crowd's head, low and menacing. The street rustled paper and dust toward the dark sky catching in the gray smoke. Voices pitched higher almost screaming. The glow of the lights inside the church was quickly silenced. And the St. Augustine Church covered itself in a shroud of death.

_--Remington--_

Pieces of charred bricks lined the street, the church was in ruins nothing but the bell tower was standing. Remington felt his heart bursting as he rushed forward to assist in digging out the bodies from the ruble. 'The Air-Raid sirens were silent now as if they were grieving for the dead and dying,' he thought as he ripped bricks from the rubble trying to find Azmaria.

He tore away a section of the building and discovered Azmaria crushed underneath. Her hair was matted with ash, he body bruised and broken, and blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. Remington lifted her into his arms chanting her name, "Azmaria, Azmaria."

Azmaria barely opened her eyes breathing slow and laboriously. She managed to smile as she looked upon Father Remington's face. It broke his heart to see such a strong girl so broken.

"I'm sorry Father Reming…ton," Azmaria choked out.

"Shhh…hush. We're going to get you some help. It's alright," Remington cooed as if to a frightened baby.

"Father…will I…. see…. Rosette…and…" Azmaria gasped as it became harder to breathe.

"Of course you'll see Rosette and Chrono," Remington lied hating himself as he did so.

"Good…. here…" Azmaria whispered as she handed Father Remington the clock that lay around her neck.

Remington took the clock and when he looked back Azmaria was dead here eyes closed and a smile across her face. He bowed his head as tears racked his body and he prayed. Remington stopped praying suddenly as he heard Azmaria's voice in song and as he looked up he could have sworn that he saw her standing next to him, but she was gone in a blink. Her voice still carried on the wind as the Air-Raid sirens went off again.

_--Afterward--_

Azmaria was buried in London instead of the United States simply because she had been born in Europe. Her tombstone read her name, birth date, death date, and a message to all who knew her: The last of the Hunters lies here. Unfortunately, Azmaria's funeral was not the only one Remington had to attend. He also had to bury Sister Kate and the other girls from the Order who had been shot in Poland the same day Azmaria had died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DS77 & RF:**__ The Historical Note (1) - St. Augustine's Church in London was bombed  
in 1941 being completely destroyed. Only the tower was rebuilt and incorporated into the Choir School next to St. Paul's Cathedral in 1967. See wikipedia keyword St. Augustine Church (http://en. for complete history._

_**RF:**__ I think I'm stuck in "Death Fic Mode" for all my stories._

_**DS77:**__ Oh dear…. well we'll just have to give you some Goldfish. Hmmm…. uh…. crap. I don't have any. If any of you readers has any Goldfish to spare please donate them to RF so she can get out of her "Death Fic Mode"._

_**DS77 & RF:**__ Happy Holidays!!!_


	4. A Day When Life Starts Over

_**Demon's-Shadow77 (DS77) & Rosefighter (RF):**__ Tada!…Presenting Chapter 4. For your viewing pleaser we have finally tied up Part I of Mono No Aware!!!! Yeah…we didn't think we could do it. (Now if only we can be so confidant about the other parts)_

_**RF:**__ There are some hints of Yaoi…you just have to tilt your head to the right…. a little more …a little more...just a tad more //falls out of the chair// ouch…_

_**DS77:**__…//snicker//…. //falls over laughing//…ow…._

_**DS77 & RF:**__ Now all we need is a disclaimer…any takers??_

_**Goku:**__ Can I do it? Can I? Can I?_

_**Sanzo:**__ //Whack//…. No…let's go._

_**Goku:**__ //rubs head//….ow Sanzo that hurt….Food?_

_**Sanzo:**__ //sweat drop//_

_**DS77 & RF:**__ //blink blink//…ok then. Um…//looks around//…ah Hiei!_

_**Hiei:**__ no_

_**DS77 & RF:**__ awe…come on….we'll give you Kurama_

_**Hiei:**__ ok. Demon's-Shadow77 and Rosefighter do not own any of the anime present…hn._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Mono No Aware I

**Authors:** Demon's-Shadow77 and Rosefighter

**Anime:** Chrono Crusade, Saiyuki, and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter Title:** A Day When Life Starts Over

**Pairings for this Chapter:** None

**Setting:** In Rome, Italy near the Vatican…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remington blinked, his vision blurring, as he watched the combined blood pools congeal around the cloth binding. The binding of the book seemed to suck up the blood into its pages staining them a dark red, almost black. He heard laughter covered slowly with the gurgle of the dying as he closed his eyes trying to remember what had gone wrong.

--_Flashback_--

The sky was a dazzling blue with cotton clouds drifting lazily. 'The Pope was to make a sermon this afternoon', Remington reminded himself, 'and perhaps the words would sooth his guilty mind and offer some penance.' He walked down the Roman streets watching people pass by talking and laughing their destinations somewhere behind him.

As he got closer to the Vatican the number of people increased and the crowds grew louder in conversation. Remington spotted a redheaded woman dragging her errant dark haired child into a clothing store, while the child whined about having to wear bright colors. He merely smiled and chuckled as he walked past them. Later, he side-stepped two men carrying groceries, the dark haired one laughing while the other grinned around a cigarette. They passed by not seeing him and he watched as they disappeared within the closing crowd. The crowd began to advance in the general direction of the Vatican the closer it got to noon. He followed the crowd and passed by two soldiers, one was shaking a paper at the other, while the black haired one shrugged not seeming to care.

Soon he entered the plaza of the Vatican where the crowd dispersed some and formed smaller groups. Remington glanced to his left to see if a better vantage point lay there and spotted a young girl singing, almost like an angel, to a small boy to keep him occupied. Seeing no closer vantage point he turned forward as a small pocket opened up. He passed by a few nuns herding a group of orphans to the side, the blond one smiled at him as he walked further towards the center. Ahead and to the right another pocket opened up and Remington moved to it hoping that it would be close enough to the Pope that he could hear. A few teenagers ran into him as they passed by, he dropped Joshua's book on the ground and he bent down to retrieve the item he had carried as a reminder. One of the teenagers, a young girl ran after her older brother yelling at him to wait while she dragged a black haired boy behind her. The girl turned just slightly after passing him to kiss the other boy as they ran. Remington frowned as his memory tried to replace the running couple with another he remembered more than fifty years ago.

Remington stood in his spot waiting for the sermon to start when the man next to him was knocked down. He reached over to him pulling the young man to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

" 'M fine," the man replied as he walked away and vanished into the crowd.

As Remington watched the young man walk away and vanish he spotted another man with silver hair walk by. Just as the silver haired man vanished did he realize that the man was Aion. His pulse quickened in dread as people screamed and ran past him in terror. Only then did he hear the echo of gunshots. He looked up to see the Pope on the ground and a blood red moon hanging above the Vatican. When he glanced back down to eye-level he saw Aion waiting for him, sword drawn, in the center of the Vatican Plaza.

He reached for his own sword, the one made of light and ancient text, the one Chrono had once held. As the sword came to life Aion charged, all Remington could do was jump out of the way. The clock that had been bequeathed to Azmaria and then given to him leapt out of his pocket crashing and shattering upon the stone floor, with the pieces scattering and rolling to a stop some feet away. Both swords continued to hummed and clanged as they danced and twisted around each other, neither gaining nor loosing.

But time alters in a second and as Aion pulled back for another strike he pulled back too far. Remington swung his sword a split second faster and cut into Aion's throat, a fatal blow. Aion stumbled towards him, and as he collided with Remington he drew a blade. Joshua's novel 'thunked' on the stone between them. Remington felt the hot sting in his stomach followed by a searing burn, as the blade was wretched up. The blade fell with Aion to the ground with Remington not far behind.

--_End Flashback_--

Remington opened his eyes, the vision of the past fading, but he couldn't see. His vision was clouded in white and then it began to darken to pink. As he stared unseeing he saw himself in an office watching the typewriter writing a novel long ago published, but the boy that was to be there was missing. Still his vision darkened to reddish pink almost a pink red and he saw a tomb, one that used to belong to Mary Magdalene, but the flowers and body were nowhere to be found. Then his vision clouded bright red and he saw a courtyard where a woman and a devil had once been, but the courtyard was silent and still. Bright red bled into red as Remington glimpsed a library where the "Holy Woman" used to read, and the book was open with no one there to turn the pages. Finally his vision dripped from red to the color of blood and he saw no more.

The world was turning as the events played out and then it paused, as if to take a deep breath before turning again, the landscape different from before.

--_Owari…for now_--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DS77 & RF:**__ Yeah end of Mono No Aware I._

_**RF:**__ //slumps over her keyboard// Ok we're finally finished with Chrono Crusade._

_**DS77:**__ Yep…now all we have to do is write Saiyuki Gaiden…_

_**RF:**__ Noooo…I have nothing but death fics on my schedule._

_**DS77:**__ Really?_

_**RF:**__ //shows schedule…it reads// death, death, death, lunch, death, death, snack, death, death, quick shower..etc._

_**DS77:**__ Well this is worse than I thought…. //pulls Kenren over// …hmmm…//tries to fish around in his pockets//_

_**Kenren:**__ Hey…you can't do that!_

_**DS77:**__ Oh yeah that's right…. Oh TENPOU!!!_

_**Tenpou:**__ You called…_

_**DS77:**__ Can you search Kenren's pockets for goldfish snacks?_

_**Tenpou:**__ I acquiesce you request…//searches Kenren's pockets//_

_**DS77:**__ //catches a bag of goldfish//…thanks…O.O…. Tenpou you can't…oh dear…. O.O…and moving on now…_

_**RF:**__ I have nothing but death fics…._

_**DS77:**__ Here these will help…//hands RF the goldfish//…._

_**RF:**__ Yeah!!…. Life, life, life, life fics now._

_**DS77 & RF:**__ Tune in next time for Mono No Aware II where we will delve into Saiyuki Gaiden!_


End file.
